Dancer Boi
by FoRbIdDeN.LuNa.RoSe
Summary: Based on the song 'Sk8r Boi' by Avril Lavigne. Song Fic!


_He was a boy_  
_she was a girl_  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_He was a punk_  
_she did ballet_  
_What more can I say?_  
_He wanted her_  
_shed never tell_  
_secretly she wanted him as well_

"Hi Rima!" Purple-head called out across the school. Everybody heard and I started blushing.

"Guess what Rima. I just got accepted into this great dancing school. What about you? Did you get accepted for comedian school?" Purple-head asked.

"Yes of course I did." I lie through my teeth. Truth was the school didn't accept me. Sad right?

"That's great!" Purple-head said and hugged me in fount of the whole school. I started blushing hard.

_But all of her friends_  
_stuck up their nose_  
_they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

"Really Rima? You and Nagihiko?" Every one of my girl friends started laughing; clutching their sides till it hurts.

"I'm sorry." Amu said as she wiped away a tear.

"But that was too funny." Yaya said.

"I mean you and Nagihiko are like enemies. You always hated Nagihiko so why would you think you have feelings for him?"

_He was a skater boy_  
_she said see you later boy_  
_he wasn't good enough for her_  
_She had a pretty face_  
_but her head was up in space_  
_she needed to come back down to earth_

It was Saturday. I asked Nagihiko to come to school in the afternoon.

"Hey Rima. What's up?" Nagihiko came jogging to me.

"Nagihiko I have something to say. I-" I started when Nagihiko cut me off.

"I have something to say too Rima. I'm going to go to dancing school soon and I really want to tell you something before I go. I have feelings for you." I stared at him in shock. Did he just confess to me?

"Rima? Rima… RIMA!" I got out of my trance.

"I'm sorry Nagi but I can't be with you. I'm sorry." And with that I walked away but I was still in shock.

_five years from now_  
_she sits at home_  
_feeding the baby_  
_she's all alone_  
_she turns on TV_  
_guess who she sees_  
_skater boy rocking up MTV_  
_she calls up her friends_  
_they already know_  
_and they've all got tickets_  
_to see his show_  
_she tags along_  
_and stands in the crowd_  
_looks up at the man_  
_that she turned down_

It's been five years. I was sitting on the couch. My long dirty blond hair was in a huge tangle and to make it worse, I was taking care of my aunt's baby son for 6 months. Right now he was crying for food. I gave him some more baby food and he stopped crying. I was all alone in this stupid apartment. I then turned the TV on to see purple-head dancing at some concert. I immediately call my friends.

"Hello?" Everybody said as they picked up their phone.

"Hey Amu, Yaya, Utau and Lulu. Guess what. I see purple-head on TV." I said into the phone.

"Yeah we know. Nagi already gave us tickets to his concert and we're on the way to the concert." Amu said.

"If you want we could bring you. We still have one extra ticket left." Utau said.

"Sure pick me up at ***** ** aAve." I said and hung up. I then brushed my hair and I grabbed my coat and got the baby. I then ran out of my apartment and went to my next door neighbor. I knocked on the door. A woman came out.

"I need you to take care of him for a while again." I said in a hurry and I handed her the baby. I trusted her since she took care of the baby when ever I needed to go somewhere. I then ran down the long flight of stairs. By the time I got down, I was huffing and puffing. A big silver car then pulled up at the fount entrance. I went outside and saw Amu rolling down a window.

"Come on Rima. We're going to be late." Amu yelled over the roar of the engines. I hopped into the car and the car raced out of the driveway onto the road. I looked Utau who was driving.

"Who knew she could drive?" I thought. Finally we got there and we handed the guards our tickets. The others then pushed people, trying to get forward to see their friend while I stood in the crowd at the back, watching the boy I turned down.

_He was a skater boy_  
_she said see you later boy_  
_he wasn't good enough for her_  
_now he's a superstar_  
_slamming on his guitar_  
_does your pretty face_  
_see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy_  
_she said see you later boy_  
_he wasn't good enough for her_  
_now he's a superstar_  
_slamming on his guitar_  
_does your pretty face_  
_see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out_  
_well tough luck that boys mine now_  
_we are more than just good friends_  
_this is how the story ends_  
_too bad that you couldn't see_  
_see that man that boy could be_  
_there is more that meets the eye_  
_I see the soul that is inside_

I couldn't believe that Nagi could dance like that. I mean I know that he dances and he's good but not this good. I guess I shouldn't have 'judge a book by its cover.' The dance then ended and everybody was cheering for him. I smiled weakly, thinking about our times together.

_He's just a boy_  
_and I'm just a girl_  
_can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_we are in love_  
_haven't you heard_  
_how we rock each others world_

_I'm with the skater boy_  
_I said see ya later boy_  
_ill be back stage after the show_  
_Ill be at a studio_  
_singing the song we wrote_  
_about a girl you used to know_

I was now backstage with my friends. I didn't want to talk to Nagi. It would be too weird. I then slipped away from my friends and started trying to find an exit. Suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Rima?" Someone asked. I looked up. Staring at me was Nagihiko.

"Nagi." I whispered. "Um I got to go. I think you have the wrong person." And with that, I turned around but Nagi caught my wrist.

"Wait. Um I have to ask you something. I'm doing this show and I'm been trying to find a girl who can play the other lead. I think you can do it Rima." Nagi said. I turned around.

"A show about us?" I asked weakly. Nagi nodded.

"Please Rima. Today's the deadline and if I don't find the right girl, then I'm stuck with some diva." Nagi said and I giggled a bit. I thought about it. Being on a show would be nice. It was either my dark run down apartment or a beautiful new home and glorious food.

"Okay." I said and Nagihiko beamed me a smile. I smiled back at him.

_I'm with the skater boy_  
_I said see ya later boy_  
_ill be back stage after the show_  
_Ill be at a studio_  
_singing the song we wrote_  
_about a girl you used to know_


End file.
